New Awakening
by PrynceOfDarkness
Summary: A former White Fang member finds himself hiding at Beacon in order to avoid the White Fang and the Atlesian Army
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dear Ozpin,

You probably don't know who I am, or why I'm contacting you, but you're one of the only people I could think about who is strong enough to come to my aid when the time comes. I won't disclose the full story in a letter, you never know who may end up with it, but I know this one will make it to you.

Let me start off by saying, I am an ex-general from the White Fang. I left a while ago since their views on getting equality drifted away from mine, and eventually got myself on the watch list for stopping many of their operations.

A few days ago, I attempted to stop another operation, but it turned out to a publicity trap that you saw on the news no doubt. I wanted to tell you that I was framed and I'm now on the run from the authorities as well. Including your good old friend General Ironwood.

So, I'm asking you for a favor. I know you still have a powerful say in Beacon and would like you to put in a good word for me. I passed all the tests, and they're still suspicious of my skill and background. Don't worry, you'll know I am after this letter gets to you. I've heard you're good at figuring these things out, especially since you've already met me, you just don't know it.

Sincerely,

The one named after their eyes


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day

Beacon. The world's best school for creating hunters and huntresses. Ships coming in and landing to drop off the arriving first years. Many come in looking for thrills, some for education, and very few come in to escape their old life to fix the new one.

One such student walked off the airship and yawned having just woken up. "That was the most boring ride I've ever been on." He was wearing a black dress shirt, a gray vest, and a black and gray blazer. His slacks were also black as well as the cape flowing behind him. His eyes were a deep black like gems, and he had short cut black hair. He stretched and took a step before someone jumped out and landed on him, flipping off and looking to see who she hit.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to land on you. I was trying to do a trick and I messed up halfway through and I couldn't stop and then I feel on you...I'm sorry." She was about 5'3 with Blue Jeans on. One leg was ripped to short length and the other seemed untouched. She was wearing a baby blue shirt along with elbow length black laced gloves. Her black hair went down the length of her back, and she had white bangs. She had on black boots with belts on the side, and brown eyes.

"Forget it. Everybody's fine here, right? No harm. No foul. Anyways, what's your name?" The guy said twisting and stretching before looking at the girl.

"My name is Saya. And you are?" Saya asked looking back at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm the guy you landed on clumsy. Isn't that obvious?" the guy replied rolling his eyes at her.

"Haha, I said I was sorry. You said it was okay. What's the big deal?" Saya asked turning her nose at the male.

"The fact that you think this can be made up with a half-hearted sorry. Now just stand still and I'll make things even." the guy said before winding up his right arm for a punch to her jaw.

Saya turns around and gets hit square in the nose, getting sent flying a few feet away. "There, a punch that about matches how hard you landed on me. Give or take a few pounds." the guy says starting to walk away.

Saya gets up and rubs her nose, before looking at the male and rushing at him. "You big jerk!" She yells as she goes in for a drop kick. The male easily avoids and kicks her in the back, staying silent and staring at her. "I'll make you pay for that!" Saya yells as her eyes turn a brilliant blue and she rushes towards the male.

"I'm quaking in my boots." The guy says rushing towards her. She throws the first punch, aiming for his face. He dodges it with ease before punching her in the stomach, causing her to stumble a bit. He then follows up with a swift roundhouse kick, which she narrowly blocks getting sent flipping away. She lands on her feet, but he's already closing in on her, going for a drop kick.

Before it can hit, Saya pulls out Kuron, her trusty and loved dust infused katana, and blocking the kick with it. She quickly swipes upward going for his chest which he swiftly dodges. Leaving no room for him to retaliate, she goes in to stab at him, which he begins to narrowly avoid, watching all angles. Without warning, Kuron splits in two, both hilts connected by a chain as one blade goes red and the other changes to white. She slashes downward with the red blade and sideways with the white one, leaving the male with the option only to guard.

After getting hit, the guy gets frozen in a block of ice and he stands there immobile. "What are you two doing!?" Glynda Goodwitch yells as she walks into the courtyard and frees the male from his icy prison. "It's only the first few minutes of the day and you two already started a commotion. I expected more from you two. Tell me your names right now so I know who to punish." she iterated in her usual harsh tone.

"I'm Saya...and I wasn't the one who started this!" she exclaimed. "It was him!" she yelled, pointing towards the now shivering male.

"I g-guess you're the n-new headmaster t-then. My n-name is Onyx. A-choo!" he stumbled, before sitting down and sneezing again.

"You two. My office. Now." Goodwitch demanded. They all walked off together towards the school, rumors starting to spread as they left.

 **A.N.**

 **Thanks everybody who's been bearing with me this month. I got the idea to write this fanfiction in the middle of my Kingdom Hearts one. Don't worry, I will still be writing chapters on that one since I do enjoy Kingdom Hearts, and there's no way I'd leave that story to end with such a cliff hanger. Yes, Onyx and Saya are OCs, and there will be 4 more OC's, two for the team, and two as the antagonists, but we will be seeing other teams from the show back in action, and if you could guess from the Prologue, Ozpin action later on. Anyways, hope you all enjoy and any reviews are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Day Part 2

In the headmaster's office Goodwitch went to her chair and say down, beckoning for the two delinquents in her eyes to take a seat. When they say down, she sighed. Staying quiet for a few moments looking at the two before she finally spoke. "You two better be lucky that I don't expel you! This kind of behavior is not welcome at Beacon, and I will not allow you get off spot free with this! Before I give you both your punishments, what do you have to say for yourselves!"

"They started it!" The both exclaimed pointing at each other. They both looked at each other, Saya with a look of disgust, and Onyx looking her up and down before sighing and looking away.

"You both leave me with no choice." Glynda sighed, getting ready to give them their punishments, the door opened and Qrow came out, brushing his hair back.

"Now now Ms. Witch. Give them a warning. After all, it wouldn't be the first time a fight broke out between two students. Especially on the first day." Qrow interrupted as he walked toward the desk.

Onyx looked to see who chimed in and when he saw who it was, almost fainted from excitement. "You're Qrow! The greatest scythe huntsman who ever lived! I am so excited to meet you! Can I have your autograph? Or do you not do things like that? Either way I'd like an autograph!" Onyx ran on before Qrow shushed him.

"See, this one especially needs to get let off the hook. He knows quality when he sees it." Qrow replied turning to Onyx. "I'll get you an autograph later, after I get you guys outta here."

"Thanks for this. You're the best teach." Onyx says winking to Saya knowing that things will turn out well for them.

After a few more minutes of arguing from Goodwitch and banter from Qrow, the two were released from the office and walked down the hall together. They walked in silence until they got back to the courtyard where they begin to have a private conversation.

A few yards in front of them, another pair walked past having their own conversation. One was a tan man with a striped tail, purple open vest revealing a six pack, and torn purple combat pants with a red belt holding them up. He adorned himself with a purple armband on his left arm and had two knives in holders at his sides.

The other was a girl in a white blouse with a leather jacket draped over her back. Her pants were a brown leather with white fluffs and leather boots. She wore two belts around her waist to form an "X" and had a cutlass by her side. She was relatively short, with long white hair left to tumble down her sides, and light pale skin. She wore a white armband on her right arm and had a revolver tied under her belts.

"Lily, where are we going? We've been walking for about an hour now." The man said walking with his arms crossed and obviously a little annoyed.

"We're heading to the pool. They do have a pool here, right Mauve?" Lily said with as she skipped and twirled merry with the weather so far.

"Probably, but it doesn't mean we can just stroll in there and use it." Mauve said looking at Onyx and Saya. "Hey, it's the people who fought earlier in the courtyard!"

"Don't get excited, just because they looked like they were good fighters doesn't mean they can take us on." Lily said looking at them with a sneer. "Besides, we can fight them later. Help me find that pool!" She yells as she grabs Mauve and rushes inside.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Worst Combination

Everybody was lined up on the cliff to the Emerald Forest, on launching pads as Glynda looked them all over and went over the rules quickly. "I'll make this short, we're running low on time due to all the activity and have to hurry up and give you teams. The fastest way we found this possible is by launching you all into the Emerald Forest, where Grimm lurk in every corner. You will all go to retrieve relics at the shrine in the center of the forest with your partner being the first person you lock eyes with when you land. Do you all understand?"

Everyone nodded, not wanting to anger the witch before they looked to the forest, getting ready to land on their own accord. Every single participant was launched at once, flying through the air in no time as Glynda just sighed and sat down with her scroll open to watch how things played out.

In the air, Onyx decided to go with the flow and spun around to get more distance before crashing through the trees, his spinning making him a sort of drill before he hit the ground, rolled, and continued on his way, taking seemingly no damage as he ran on.

Saya, determined to beat Onyx, pulled out Kuron as white dust burst forward making her an ice slide to ride down to the ground, going in loops before she rode it close enough to jump off and continue to run, trying to get ahead of Onyx.

Mauve and Lily looked at each other in the air, Mauve grabbing on to Lily before curling up and crashing into the ground, throwing her forward as he recovered and ran after her, both locking eyes to cement their places together on a team.

The four continued through the forest, taking different paths before Mauve and Lily fell down a trap hole in the middle of the forest, sliding down to the bottom and stopping to try and orient themselves. It wasn't long before a spider like Grimm snuck up behind them, unknown to them until their way out was blocked by a giant web and Mauve felt some fluid drip onto his head. "I don't think we're alone..."

Thinking she lost him, Saya finally slows to a stop in the middle of the forest, tired from running for so long. "Phew, that thing is far. At least I don't have to see that arrogant idiot who hit me yesterda-" she almost finished her sentence when she tripped over someone lying on a rock, and when she looked up to see who it was, found that she just looked into the black eyes of Onyx, who did not look happy to be tripped over, again.

"Of all the no good, idiotic things to happen to me, I had to be tripped over by the same person twice! Two days in a row! I swear if you make this a daily thing, I'm going to have to teach you a better lesson than yesterday!" Onyx yelled getting up and dusting himself off, helping Saya up. "But if we're going to be a team, I guess I'll have to live with it, just stand still again so we can be even."

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Saya yelled jumping back from Onyx and holding her swords out to him. "You hit me, and I'll put you in a block of ice so thick that not even the fires of hell could release you!" She said as her swords began to glow white again.

"Fine, fine. I'll let this time slide." Onyx said cracking his neck and running off deeper into the forest out of Saya's sight faster than she could register before she heard her name being called from his direction. As she ran over, she saw that Onyx was surrounded by about 50 Beowolves, all ready to pounce on him.

Saya decided to hide in a tree and watch Onyx struggle for a bit before she hopped in to help him. "This'll be interesting at least." She said kicking her feet up as she watched.

Onyx just sighed before the Beowolves jumped at him. He slid under the rush and let them crash into each other before kicking one up into the air, keeping his hands in his pockets. The others turned around after shaking their heads and went after him one by one. Onyx jumped on top of the first one, and spun off of it to spin kick the next one coming after him, sending the two into the tree behind him, which happened to harbor Saya. The next few went down pretty easy, as he continued his onslaught of kicking to take care of them, before they started coming at him in threes. Still keeping his hands in his pockets, he slid under the first one's attack, falling back to kick the swipe from the next Beowolf going for his head, sending it back to smack the third one coming at him before flipping backwards and drop kicking the first one into the ground. The Beowolves, realizing that unless it was all or nothing, all bull rushed Onyx, trying to hit him, as he swiftly avoided their swipes and jabs, kicking, flipping, and spinning to avoid, attack, and counter everything coming at him. After a few minutes, all of the Beowolves were dispatched of, and Onyx stretched before collapsing on the ground from exhaustion.

Saya just sat in the tree, dumbfounded that Onyx beat an entire pack of Beowolves, without using his weapon once, and so quickly. She hopped down from her tree and lifted him up and began to carry him in the direction of the shrine finding some respect for him. "You're still an idiot you know."

"And you could've hopped in at anytime, but you decided to watch. Might as well have made it a show to enjoy." Onyx replied before passing out on Saya's shoulder.

Glynda watched on, impressed by the show she was watching, already planning teams together who had already collected their relics. "Nice, nice. Maybe this year's teams will prove more useful than previous years..."

Mauve and Lily fend off the Spider Grimm, slashing and punching it until they send it skyrocketing through the web it created, and hop out of the hole, before kicking it back down into the hole, and Lily dropping a few bombs inside of it to make sure the grimm doesn't come back after them. "Well that was fun!" Lily said skipping towards the shrine with Mauve following close behind.

A.N.

Sorry for the long wait guys. I've had a busy few months, and some stuff happened that prevented me from writing much in one go. It was pretty bad for me, so I'll keep it vague, but anyways, I hope you guys didn't forget about the fanfic, as I haven't forgotten about you. I'll try to update as much as I can, just know things are a little bumpy for me for now. And please, review and give feedback if you can. Any help towards making this better is accepted.


End file.
